


Confrontation

by keepraided (castlestormed)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen, fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlestormed/pseuds/keepraided
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've gotta be crazy, baby, to want a guy like me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

Kono drew herself up to her full height and used all of the extra two inches that her heels added in order to intimidate him into backing against his car.

"What did you say?" she asked, distinctly pissed.

Danny Williams may have been cornered, but he preferred to fight his battles — these sorts of battles, anyway — with words. "I said," he said, enunciating each word clearly so that she would not have to ask him again, "that you are crazy."  
  
"What makes you say that?" she asked, still giving him the evil eye.  
  
"Instinct?" he said. "Experience? My vast and profound knowledge on the subject? You're  _crazy_ , Kono. This will never work."  
  
"What gives you the right to call it?" she wanted to know.  
  
"What gives me the—" Indignation made him stop. He planted his weight on both feet and pushed forward, forcing her to take a step out of his comfort zone. "Are you seriously asking me that?" he asked.  
  
The move did not phase her. She cocked her head to the side, folded her arms in front of her chest, her posture daring him to oppose. "I think I seriously am."  
  
"Okay then." He counted off on his fingers. "First, I had a wife, okay? And we're currently going through this painful divorce which you all know about. We are not exactly on speaking terms right now but this is probably the one thing we still agree on. Two," he tapped his second finger, "I have a kid. Yeah, you remember Gracie? Center of my life, the apple of my eye? This is the one thing she  _forbids_  me from doing. And three..." He looked her up and down. "I would be crazy not to accept but don't we have a bit of an age gap going on here? I'd feel like some kinda pedophile."  
  
She shoved him back against the car, pushing the length of her arm across his chest, the fist of her other under his chin, locking him in place. "Danny," she said patiently, "I may have not been a cop as long as you but I'm pretty sure that we're about level these days."  
  
He coughed. "You're chokin' me, Kono."  
  
She glowered at him for a few seconds before letting him go, and he doubled over to catch his breath.  
  
"You have some serious issues, my friend," she said over his head.  
  
"Oh yeah? I could say the same for you." He straightened, rubbing his neck. Again, in spite of his words, he looked her over like he was considering.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "It's either yes or no, Danno. And stop staring at me like I'm a piece of meat."  
  
"I can't help it," he admitted, matter-of-fact. "You're the one who decided to go with that dress."  
  
Finally, for the first time since the start of their (rather violent) discussion, she smiled at him, hand on hip, hip swung out to reveal a bit of leg from the slit of her dress. "So is that a yes?"  
  
He chewed on his lower lip. He averted his eyes. He shuffled his feet. And finally, it was his turn to roll his eyes. " _Fine_. But I was not kidding when I said that I was a horrible dancer. You have just agreed to the funeral of your toes, Miss Kalakaua."  
  
She hooked her arm through his and steered him towards a nearby building where muffled strains of music streamed out through the partially opened doors. "Not before I step all over your fancy new shoes first," she teased.  
  
"Hey... That's not playing fair. I like my shoes." He pouted as he went and got the door for her.  
  
"Well you're the one who started it all by calling me crazy," she shot back, laughing and pulling him into the hall after her.

**Author's Note:**

> An old one from the danno/kono LJ community, thought it'd be worth adding to the archives. Summary text was the prompt that inspired it.


End file.
